Sometimes You Can't Help It
by InItToWinIT
Summary: Formerly known as Cheat. Some people are happy minding their own business. It's not your fault when fate crosses your path with someone else's and you unknowingly begin to cross boundaries that few dare to pass.
1. Meeting

**Chapter 1:** A Strange Twist

_Life is a complicated and unpredictable phenomenon. Takes what you wanted, gives what you never asked for._

It was safe to say that Cornelia Hale was quite pleased with _everything_. She was tall, beautiful, had the perfect friends, perfect life – basically, the works. She was flying through college, marrying the perfect guy for her and would soon be living like a princess in a fairytale. What more could she ask for?

She didn't think when she woke up that morning, that her path, already intertwined with others' as it was, could set her on a course that would send her future spiraling completely out of control.

Sometimes, it's unfortunate things don't always turn out the way we hope.

The blonde girl threw her Marc Jacobs bag over her shoulder as she walked casually along the sidewalk. It was sunny, she was wearing a new outfit she had bought, class wasn't for another hour – life was _perfect_. Cornelia smiled to herself, basking in the spotlight of receiving envious looks from girls who passed her and appreciative glances from fairly good-looking New York males.

Thinking she'd stop by the corner Starbucks where the cute guy would always slip her a complementary doughnut with her usual Mocha Latte, Cornelia crossed the street, her long blonde hair swaying in the slight breeze.

A car honked as it drove by and two youths leaned out of the car window and whistled at her. She raised her eyebrows although secretly enjoying the attention. Too bad for them she wasn't available. Of course, she didn't pay that much attention to them; they were just –

Cornelia stood stock still as brown coffee seeped into her white trench coat and the cream cake slid off her chest and splattered on her shoes.

"Oh crap!" someone muttered staring at his empty Styrofoam cup.

The blonde girl began to tremble and could feel a _big_ tantrum coming up. She took a deep breath to control the curses she was about to spit out. After all, a lady swearing and screaming in public was _never_ in.

Her offender finally looked up and opened his mouth to say something when he caught sight of her clothes and the expression on her usually pretty face. That's when he made the huge mistake of letting an amused grin cross his face.

_Screw_ the public.

Cornelia growled angrily and she ripped her jacket off and kicked the mess off her flats. Struggling to form coherent words, she gave him the biggest glare she could muster.

While any other girl would have probably let this go after staring at his gorgeous face, Cornelia refused to become distracted. This guy was about to get a piece of her mind.

"Stop. Laughing."

He bit his lip to smother the grin without success. That did it for her.

"Look mister! You have some nerve –"

He raised his eyebrows and she faltered suddenly feeling a little put off. Maybe she could deal with him later. She shook her head slightly before turning around and walking away, trying to conserve whatever dignity she had left.

The boy watched her go, his bright green eyes trailing her. He too shook his head as he tossed the empty cup away and muttered, "Nice to see you too…Cornelia."

_

* * *

  
Few days later – The Mall_

"Look!" said Cornelia tugging on Will's arm. "There's that guy who spilt coffee all over me. Wait till I get my hands on him! Come on."

"Cornelia…" Will feebly protested. There was no real point trying to go against her. The blonde used her 'subtle tactic' to get closer to where the guy was sitting at the food court with some friends. This involved stopping every few shops and pretending to look at stuff instead of walking up directly where they could easily be spotted.

They were two shops away when Cornelia looked up. "Hey, where'd he go?"

Will looked around and thought she spotted him heading to the escalators. "Is that him?" She pointed at the group, wondering whether or not to regret helping her sometimes unreasonable friend. Cornelia grabbed her arm and pulled a bottle of coke out of her bag. "Oh…no…" Will muttered deciding she _did_ regret it after all.

She and Cornelia stealthily followed them to the top when her friend stopped. "That's not him," she said turning on Will who immediately blew a sigh of relief. "He's too short!" Crossing her arms, she turned and started looking around. Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey Cornelia!"

Cornelia spun around and shrieked as she came face to face with a brown haired, green eyed stranger. She took a step back and teetered over the edge of the escalators and grabbed wildly at his jacket.

Unfortunately, she still lost her balance and dragged both of them down.

The end result was not pretty.


	2. Irritation

**Author's Note:** Hey guys, just a few things I should've mentioned earlier I guess but since I'm new, this is all really complicated for me. This story is basically a few years after Season 2 of W.I.T.C.H. except there are no Guardian powers or Meridian or whatever. Caleb and Cornelia are meeting after a few years and she didn't recognize him at first (in the first chapter). In my story, they broke up (again) after high school and W.I.T.C.H. moved to New York. Yes, I know its a little farfetched having them all together at the same University but I can't be bothered creating new characters and I like them anyway. And Matt, Nigel and Eric and possibly Martin will be in it but not much. Caleb is a little bitter in this story - strained relationship and everything. Don't ask why he doesn't just break up with Mandy (OC) and Cornelia (I said she was marrying her perfect guy) but there are some flaws in that relationship too. This story is going to be pretty dramatic and farfetched but...yeah. I'm not that creative either so if something seems familiar I probably stole it from a TV show or something. Some of it will probably be really confusing so if you have questions just ask.

Caleb - 25

Cornelia - 23

I'll introduce everyone else's ages later.

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Irritation

Cornelia growled angrily under her breath as she glared at the curtain separating them. If she'd been in better condition she would've torn straight through it to get to the offender on the other side.

However, for now, she'd simply have to restrain herself and deal with it.

"It's not my fault _you_ slipped, you know," he said defensively, his voice casual as it sounded from the other side of the divider. "I should be the one blaming you."

"Oh please! If you hadn't scared me like that –"

"You mean if you hadn't been standing like an idiot at the top of the escalators –"

"I'm the idiot?! When was the last time you looked in the mirror?"

"If I were you I wouldn't go looking in one any time soon – you might freak out when you see your face!"

Cornelia opened her mouth to yell some more when she realized she didn't have anything to say. She settled back on the hospital bed and scowled at the dull material of the curtain as if hoping to rip a hole through it. He didn't say anything either, choosing to lie down comfortably and close his eyes.

The doors opened and the nurse came in.

"You're both allowed to leave now," she told them pushing back the curtain. "And you can come back in a week to have the bandages removed. I believe your friends have finished filling out your papers for you."

Cornelia gently put both feet on the floor, balancing perfectly on her good foot as she pulled her now-ripped jacket over her shoulders, sparing a glance at her injured companion. Then she froze.

Messy brown hair, rugged chin, pale skin…the Coffee Guy.

"You!" Cornelia snapped. The bright green eyes looked up.

Cornelia stared at him, the familiar emerald eyes staring back. "…Caleb?"

He nodded looking amused. "Caught on have you?"

More annoying taunts brought her anger back. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Because of you, I can't walk for a week!"

"Because of you I can't eat for a week," he retorted holding up his sprained arm. "And if I had never met you, I wouldn't be here right now."

"And if I hadn't met you I wouldn't be engaged right now," she said unthinkingly.

"Wouldn't be…engaged?" Caleb raised his eyebrows and his eyes flickered to the big diamond studded ring on her left hand. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"No," she replied, irritated with his suave tone of voice he mocked her with. "I mean, yes! It's a good thing, I mean, I don't know!"

"_I don't know_," he repeated in the same irritating way. She looked away from his gaze. He watched her carefully; her eyes downcast, fists clenched, he could see, somewhere in her happy façade she was hurting.

"Aren't you happy?" he asked.

She looked back at him, glare back in place. "How does it matter to you? You weren't here for seven years…" Realizing her bitter tone, she cut herself off, irritated. Why couldn't she shut up for once? "Why are you asking me so many questions?"

"You can't answer a question with a question," he told her.

Her irritation and blood pressure were rising with each minute she spent with him. "Why should I answer your dumb questions? Who are you?"

"Who am I?" he leaned forward, tilting his head mockingly. "I'm the one you dragged down the stairs and almost killed."

"Leave me alone," she muttered unenthusiastically, sitting back down. Her leg was already throbbing. She just hoped his arm hurt more. She was confused and she didn't like it at all. Confusion led to lack of confidence and confidence led to control. And Cornelia Hale was _always_ in control…except for now. Five minutes with this guy already had her reeling from mixed emotions.

She thought she had forgotten him when she moved to college. When she got engaged all she could think about was marrying the perfect guy she knew she would be happy with. Karan was rich and Cornelia would be able to shop all she liked whenever she liked. Caleb was just a boyfriend from the past she had broken up with when it was no longer possible for them to be together. Whether she'd truly forgotten him she didn't know. He _had_ somehow managed to get her to admit something about her relationship with Karan she hadn't yet admitted to herself…that something, somewhere in that bond was incomplete.

Glancing back up, she looked at him to find him still watching her. "I am happy," she said defiantly. He shrugged, seemingly bored with the conversation. This irked her. After all, he had asked her a personal question and caused her to have reservations about aspects of her life to find the answer. And she still wasn't entirely sure.

"Caleb!" said a voice. A girl, possibly the same age as Cornelia, with light brown hair walked in.

"Mandy," said Caleb, standing up gingerly. "You are so considerate…I hope your work allowed you _five_ minutes to leave." His sarcastic tone alongside his choice of words made Mandy give him a displeased look as she turned to Cornelia who was getting to her feet.

"Look, I'm so sorry on his behalf…really sorry. I'm Mandy, by the way."

"Cornelia Hale," she replied. "Anyway, I should be going. Goodbye." She turned to leave when someone spoke behind her.

"Don't say goodbye. It kills all hope of meeting again. " Caleb smirked at her as he brushed past. "And who knows? We _might_ meet again…"

* * *

"Guess what?!" said Mandy bursting into the apartment. "I'm going to Paris!"

Caleb looked up from the TV. "That's…great. Another trip in two weeks. Fantastic!" His sour tone made her smile fade.

"What's wrong?"

_You, you stupid, self-centered, work-orientated, son-of-a-_

"Nothing," he replied standing up to take his plate to the kitchen.

She followed him and wrapped her arms around him from behind. "I'll miss you too, you know."

_Liar…you never call._

"Paris is a great opportunity for me and I know how you'll support me through this…"

_Yeah, right._

"And I'll be back as soon as I can…"

_Take your time…_

Caleb gently detached himself from her grip and walked to his room. "Sure, have fun."

"Caleb," she sighed. "Let's talk about this. What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem," he said, his back to her, one hand resting on the door handle.

"You don't want me to go to Paris." It wasn't a question, just a statement. It might've been true but what she said next, wasn't. "That's so selfish of you."

"I'm selfish?" Caleb whipped around, his eyes dark. "I'm not the one going on trips every two weeks. I'm not the one staying at work till ten every night. You wanted me to move here with you so I did. But you are so self-obsessed that you don't realize I had to – you know what? It doesn't matter. Go to Paris. Like I care." He turned back around and walked into his room, slamming the door shut behind him, leaving Mandy standing outside flabbergasted.

* * *

Not in the mood to walk to class on such a cold morning, Cornelia waited at the bus stand, straightening her coat and flipping her hair out from the collar.

"Hi," said a voice. She looked around and saw _him_ standing there.

"Caleb!" she said, her temper rising again.

"Duh," he said sarcastically. She ignored him.

"Good. I'm glad you're here –"

"Thinking about me?" he asked beginning to walk in the opposite direction away from the bus stop.

"Yes! For a whole week!" she said, walking quicker to catch up to him.

"Listen, everything I said at the hospital was from the drugs, ok? I already have a girlfriend and it's a sin to think about me that way." She could hear the smirk in his voice as he spoke.

"You are full of bullshit!" she snapped. "I wanted to see you because of the things you said to me that day –"

"Are true," he finished, "and the truth is always bitter."

"_You're_ bitter," she said angrily. "And what gave you the right to say whatever you wanted and intrude in my life like that?"

"I'm not listening to this," he said turning away.

"Yes, you are!" She grabbed his arm and spun him around to face her, her grip tight. "Listen, I am _very_ happy with my life, thank you. Whatever problems there are I'll fix them myself, understand?"

"Perfectly," he replied coolly pulling his arm out of her hand. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go to work." He pulled a remote key out of his pocket and unlocked his car parked on the side, walking around to the other side as he did so. She stared after him as he sat inside and didn't notice him open the passenger door window from the inside. He honked impatiently startling her.

"What?" she asked leaning against the door.

"Do you want a lift?"

The question surprised her but she quickly composed herself and glanced over her shoulder to the bus stand where people were still waiting. Then she turned and looked at him tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. To both their surprise, she opened the door and got in.

* * *

So, how did y'all like that. Please review. I need the support and motivation to keep going. =)


	3. Conversation

**Author's Note: **Hey, i'm back...sorry i took a long time. Been feeling lazy...sure you all know what that feels like. Anyway, i realized one thing i did not say in the last chapter note thing was ....THANK YOU to all that reviewed. They were all positive and since this is my first story i'm feeling very elated and totally motivated to continue. A special thanks to Cornelia93 and Mad4life for their especially flattering comments. But you were all super nice. They just reviewed both chapters.

Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

**Chapter 3:** Conversation

They drove in silence.

Cornelia stole a glance at him every now and then but he was concentrating on the road. Every time she looked at him, it would amaze her how similar he much he hadn't changed and how she didn't manage to recognize him at first. His brown hair was a little darker now but just as long and messy; the perfect angles of his face were hidden slightly by light stubble although it still had the same chiseled appearance. His eyes, however, had not changed at all – perfect shade of green like Cornelia remembered and just as easy to get lost in.

"Can I ask you something?"

She tore her gaze away from him when they stopped at the traffic lights and he looked over at her. Somehow she knew she wasn't going to like this.

"How is it my fault you're engaged?" he said bluntly.

Yep, she was right. This was _so_ not heading in a good direction. She could still remember _that_ conversation – if you could call it a conversation – clearly, and the comment which she'd dropped without thinking. She had no idea he had actually thought she was being serious. Which she wasn't…was she?

"It's not," she finally answered, unconsciously twisting the ring on her finger around, staring straight ahead at the unmoving traffic.

He didn't believe her. "Ah, ok. So, I have nothing to do with the fact you're engaged to Karan?"

"No, you – wait. How do you know about Karan?"

Caleb seemed to realize he had slipped up. "Uh, what?" he mumbled, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

"Karan. How did you know his name?" Cornelia demanded.

He shrugged, obviously trying to stall long enough to think of an excuse. Finally, he settled on the truth. "Will and Matt told me."

"How long have you been in contact with them?" Her temper was starting to simmer. Will knew and she hadn't told Cornelia?

"Since I moved here. About…a month ago."

Cornelia clenched her fists. Caleb had been in New York for a month and _no one_ had told her. Why? Because they thought she wouldn't be able to handle seeing her ex-boyfriend from such a long time ago? Or the fact he hadn't tried to get in contact with her? She didn't know who she was angrier with at the moment – her so-called friends or _him_.

Frustrated with everything and everyone, Cornelia unbuckled her seat belt and wrenched open the door. "Thanks for the ride but I think I'll walk." She was about to step out when he grabbed her hand.

"Don't…go. Please."

She turned and met the emerald orbs, which gazed back earnestly.

"I know that...I just want to talk to you." He spoke softly and his grip was gentle as he pulled her back.

"Fine," she said shutting the door and crossing her arms. "Start talking."

"So you're with Mandy now?" said Cornelia completely engrossed as she listened to him speak about himself, the spotlight off her life for once.

He nodded, concentrating on the traffic that had slowly begun to move.

"And it's not going so well?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"The way you talked to her the other day. Let me guess, she's obsessed with her work."

Caleb looked at her, an amused grin appearing on his face. "You're really perceptive, you know that?"

"I know," she said breezily, flipping her hair back. She didn't say anything for a while, playing with her ring again. "Karan's really busy at work as well," she said.

A spark of realization lit up Caleb's face. "And that would be the reason for your comment at the hospital the other day?"

She shrugged. "I guess."

"Can I hear what it had to do with me?" She could hear the curiosity in his voice. "Obviously, something was my fault."

"I…the reason I said if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be engaged was because if I hadn't met you…I probably would have…" she blushed, trying to believe she was actually saying this, "dated other guys and wouldn't have spent so much time…" She shook her head. "I mean, I didn't really date much after 'us'." She turned back to the front, her cheeks still red.

He didn't say anything for a while as she pondered those few years she spent brooding about unable to find a boyfriend just as nice as –

"How did you meet Karan?" he said interrupting her thoughts.

"His parents died a few years ago and they were real close with my dad so after that he and my dad became business partners. I probably met him a year and a half ago and my parents got us engaged. He's not so bad," she said defensively.

He looked at her, raising his eyebrows. "I didn't say anything, did I?"

She ignored him. "How come it took you so long to meet me?"

He smiled. "No idea how you would react. Of course, spilling coffee on you didn't really help either."

The blonde narrowed her eyes at him. "You still owe me some dry cleaning."

"You owe me another foot! And arm, while we're at it."

She shook her head, smiling genuinely for the first time since they'd met. There was an unexplainable bubble of happiness swelling inside of her and she knew it had everything to do with the boy sitting beside her.

"What?" he said, sensing her eyes on him.

"I'm glad you're back, Caleb."

He smiled in surprise. "Me too."

* * *

Cornelia shoved her books away from her, for the first time feeling too energetic to study or just sit and read the latest fashion magazines. In the mood to talk to someone, she picked up her cell phone and scrolled through her contacts, pausing at Karan before hitting the call button. It rang several times before the female voice of his personal assistant answered.

"Cornelia! How are you? You haven't called for a long time?" Kate, an incredibly cheerful and perky woman, had become fast friends with Cornelia through these phone calls.

"Yeah, I've been busy," Cornelia replied running her fingers through her hair. "How're things with you?" By you she meant Karan but could never bring herself to say it. She wasn't the clingy type.

"Fine. I think Karan managed to buy another share –"

"That's great," Cornelia said rolling her eyes. Buying, selling, deals, meetings, business trips – that's all she ever heard. She had to constantly remind herself _why_ she was marrying the guy.

"Honey, I know he's a busy guy but I also know he really loves you and wants you to have the best –"

"I know," Cornelia interrupted before she could be made to feel guilty.

"Tell you what? How about I fix you dinner with him for tomorrow night?"

The blonde sighed. "That'd be…great. Bye." She hung up before she had to hear more about Karan. Somehow, Caleb had always managed to meet up with her when they dated and Caleb lived _very far_ away. She froze for a second, wondering why her thoughts had darted to her brown haired ex from her fiancé. Well, that was her only other serious relationship before this one. So it was natural she'd make comparisons. Right?

* * *

Matthew Olsen swung back casually on his chair as he watched his friend twirl the bottle uninterestedly between his long fingers. He didn't look like he would open it at all and it would be a shame to waste a perfectly good drink…

"Are you going to drink that?"

Caleb looked up and shook his head, deep in thought, pushing the bottle across the polished wooden surface. Matt picked it up and cracked the lid off.

"Mandy again?" he asked taking a long swig.

Brown eyebrows met in the middle as he frowned. "Sort of…"

"Are you…thinking of someone else by any chance?" Matt asked, unable to stop the small smirk growing on his face.

Caleb didn't answer immediately. "Maybe…" he said finally a grin forming as he taunted his friend.

"Come on, who –" Matt's blue eyes flicked past Caleb's head momentarily, "– uh, never mind. Hang on a sec…bathroom…" He stood up and left leaving Caleb to stare at the now-empty bottle sitting in front of him. A few seconds later he heard a shout.

"Hey Caleb!" Matt turned quite a few heads as he called out from across the room. Caleb turned too and glared at his friend as everyone looked at him before his gaze slid unintentionally to the statuesque blonde near him. She too turned to look at him and smiled in recognition.

"Dude, I'm going!" Matt half-shouted waving, giving him a thumbs up.

"Asshole…" Caleb muttered sparing him a glance knowing this was on purpose before turning his attention to the girl walking towards him. "Hey!" he said unable to think of anything else. "What're you doing here?" He stood up and offered her his chair and sat down in the other one.

"Oh, you know, getting stood up by my fiancé." Cornelia rolled her eyes and her eyes fell on the empty bottles littering the table. "You?"

"Matt dragged me here. Wait, you're waiting for someone?"

"_Was_," she corrected stealing one of the bottle lids and spinning it on the table top. "Then I found out something 'urgent' came up so he had to bail." She threw the lid down and folded her arms.

Caleb watched her cross her legs and tap her fingers on her arms angrily. Somehow it amused him…possibly because _he_ wasn't on the receiving end of her temper.

"Your date ditch you too?" she asked after he didn't say anything.

"What?" Caleb's eyes widened in shock at the thought of Matt being his _date_. "Uh, no. I was here with Matt. Not a date. Definitely not a date." His eye twitched and she giggled.

"I'm kidding," she said. "I think there were some people in LA that probably heard him."

"Yeah…" He laughed with her, watching as she turned her head to the couple near them who were holding hands and locking eyes with each other. Her gaze became wistful before she turned her head back to Caleb.

"Can I get you some more drinks?" asked the waiter passing by and picking up the empty bottles.

"Sure, whatever they're having," Cornelia said gesturing at their neighbors who were sipping a white bubbly champagne. The waiter nodded and left.

The pair looked up at Cornelia's comment and smiled at them.

"Celebrating an anniversary?" said the woman nodding to Cornelia's ring.

"Oh, no, we're not married," Caleb said quickly.

"When are you getting married then? You two make such a cute couple." She smiled from behind the waiter as he came and set their drinks down.

"We're just friends," Cornelia explained feeling awkward. "Actually, I'm getting married in May."

"Well, sometimes friendship is better than all other relationships," said the man, nodding. "When two people are going through the same phase they understand each other better. What they can't say to others they can say to each other. Right honey?"

Cornelia put her glass back down and watched the couple gather their things. Something had clicked in her brain and she looked over to Caleb who gazed back, obviously lost in thought.

"Anyway, you two enjoy the rest of your evening," said the man, standing up. "Cheers." Then they left.

* * *

The sky was grey and people were rushing past her in their hurry to find shelter before the storm hit. She moved slowly in comparison as she reached the boardwalk where she found him standing, staring out across the water with his back to her.

"My relationship is falling apart, Caleb," she said quietly, standing close to him. "I need someone that understands. I can't save it by myself."

He turned his head a little, a droplet of water falling between them. "I can't even help myself, Cornelia. He moved past her to sit on the bench. A few more drops of water came down as she joined him.

"I need you," she whispered taking his hand and holding it tightly. "Please?"

Then the rain came down a little faster as he stared at their linked fingers. The water made their hands cold and he clutched hers instinctively for warmth. Sighing, he turned to her and finally nodded.

And that's how two lost strangers came together, to save their relationships and at the same time giving birth to a new one…on that rainy day, neither of them saw the storm that awaited them…

* * *

Ok, wasn't especially pleased with that chapter myself. It had a lot of random segments in it and i find it practically impossible to write about feelings and not make it sound corny. Sorry if you found it really dumb but please review. =)


	4. Attempt

**A/N:** Yes, I know. I took forever. My excuse(s): I couldn't think, I couldn't be bothered, and thats all I got at the moment. It's not a great chapter...kinda short as well, but its just showing...well read it and you'll see. By the way, the name Karan (Cornelia's finace) is Indian. It's pronounced Kuh-rn (ren). Not like the girls name, Karen. Just so that's clear. Also, I don't mind how big your reviews are (Puerillity) - in fact, the bigger the better.

Ok, enjoy. And please please please review!!!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Attempt**

It had been a few weeks since Cornelia and Caleb's agreement and during that time neither had attempted anything to save their quickly weakening relationships. However, today would be different.

"This is crazy," said Caleb folding his arms as he and Cornelia walked to the café she chose for the morning. "She's so self-centered she won't even notice."

Cornelia stopped to glare at him. "Caleb. I don't think you understand the point of this exercise. You _love_ her. You _want_ her to pay attention. Focus!" She snapped her fingers in front of his face and continued on, Caleb sullenly following her.

"So, say it again," he said as they sat down.

She rolled her eyes and gave a dramatic sigh. "Ok. Basically what you want is attention – the lack of it is what's causing a strain in your relationship," she added as he raised his eyebrows before continuing, "so, what you need to do is do something which attracts her attention. Something out of the blue. Something…_different_."

"Something what?" he said impatiently. _This was stupid…_

"Do something that shows you still care."

He leaned forward over the table, eyes narrowed. "I _do_ care. _She's_ the one that doesn't care!"

Cornelia closed her eyes and put her nose in the air, wearing a very superior expression on her face. "Whatever Caleb…"

"Just tell me what to do."

She opened an eye. "You want _my_ opinion?" she asked looking smug.

He glared. "Yes, I want _your_ opinion. Otherwise I wouldn't be wasting my time here."

"Nice to know that you think hanging out with me is a waste of your precious time," she said sourly.

His lips twitched. "Cornelia, I didn't mean it like that –"

"Do you want to hear it or not?"

"I'm listening."

"Good. Now…"

* * *

Mandy came home, worn out from her day at work. She was tired, it was late, and her shoes were killing her. Also, Caleb was probably waiting to have another argument with her which she was _so_ not in the mood for.

She unlocked the door and stepped inside, dropping her bag on the table and heading over to couch to sit next to her boyfriend.

"God, I've had a long tiring day," she groaned massaging her temples.

Caleb's intuition switched on and he sat up suddenly, Cornelia's words flowing back into his mind.

_"When she comes back from work, she'll be like 'God, I've had a long tiring day,' and that will be your chance to pamper her. Like give her massages, make her coffee –_

_"She doesn't drink coffee – sorry," he put in as she glared at him._

_"- make her a nice dinner. The usual."_

_"Everyday?"_

_She gave him a devilish look. "Depends on how she takes the first day."_

"Here! Let me give you a massage." He grabbed her shoulders, spun her around and began hammering his fists along her back.

"A-a-a-a-hhhh," Mandy stammered as he beat against her. "C-c-c-c-a-a-l-l-e-b-b, s-s-s-t-o-p." She scrambled out of his grip and he leapt to his feet, an unusually enthusiastic grin on his face.

"Let me get you some tea!" He dashed away as Mandy stared after him.

"I don't want – tea," she finished as he came to a skid in front of her. He stepped forward to give it to her when his foot caught the table leg and the hot liquid flew over the rim of the cup. Both watched as it slowly went up and came down onto Mandy's lap.

She screamed as it burnt her legs and jumped up. "What – I don't – just – aah!" she yelled throwing one of the couch cushions at his face.

His mouth hung open slightly as she stormed into her room and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Cornelia clutched the bag of expensive take out as she walked past the security guards at the entrance of the building and headed into the lifts. She could hear someone talking as the elevator came to a stop on the top floor. As it opened, she came face to face with an average heighted woman a few years older than her, talking flat out on her Blackberry.

"And after you've done that, have his car delivered to the mechanic for servicing, then go to that Chinese restaurant on the corner and order no. 17 and bring it here pronto, then go collect the dry cleaning. After that –" She caught sight of Cornelia and stopped mid-sentence and snapped the phone shut.

"Cornelia! What are you doing here?" She threw her arms around the blonde's neck.

Cornelia smiled and pushed her hair off her face as she was let go. "Thought I'd bring Karan lunch seeing as I need some sort of excuse to come here."

Kate's face fell slightly. "You brought Karan lunch? Oh, ok…"

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. Ok, you give me that," she said, her face cheerful again as she took the bag from Cornelia, "and I will make sure Karan gets it."

"Can't I see him?" asked Cornelia.

Kate's face looked a little apprehensive for a minute as she turned away. "He's busy."

It took most of Cornelia's patience to understand that calmly. That's all she ever heard. He's _busy_.

"Fine," she said coolly. "I'll see him at the wedding then."

"Cornelia –"

"Cornelia?" A tall man around 26 stood in the doorway of the office that took up most of the top floor. His face broke into a smile. "How are you?" His eyes flickered to Kate as a clear indication to leave them alone. Kate left without a word.

After she left, Karan came closer and put his arms around Cornelia. "So? How's my fiancé?"

"I'm good," said Cornelia mustering a smile. "I came to see you."

It was rather unnerving how his face changed to mimic Kate's expression. "See me? About that Cornelia –"

"Oh, don't worry. I was just leaving anyway. I heard you're too _busy_."

It would've been remarkable if he hadn't noticed the sarcasm in her words.

"Cornelia, try to understand," he said running his fingers through her hair hair. "Just a few more months and we'll be married and you can see me all you want."

"But –"

"I'm sorry; it's just the way it is," he said his voice ringing with dismissal. He put his finger under her chin and lifted it up. "Ok?"

She sighed and nodded, pulling away. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Cornelia?"

She paused at the elevator.

"I love you."

Her hand froze on the button. She was supposed to reply back. But was there a point to saying meaningless empty words, to lying? If she was in love with him, which she was of course.

"Me too," she stammered eventually, unable to repeat the same words. With that she fled into the open elevator and didn't turn around until the doors closed in his face.

* * *

"So that worked well!" she fumed storming up to him the next morning. He raised his eyebrows.

"What did?"

"Nothing!" she shouted causing him to wince at her loud voice. She lowered her tone. "That was a stupid idea."

"Yours didn't work any better. She completely freaked," he shot back.

"You probably didn't do it right. Wouldn't be the first time."

"And what _haven't_ I done right?"

She struggled to come up with something. "Lots of things! Like – you just – I mean – ugh. Never mind!" Cornelia turned around and started walking away.

Caleb rolled his eyes and followed her. "Does it honestly matter?"

"It matters to me," she said looking at him with wide eyes. He stared back, seeing the hurt in her eyes.

"Fine. What are you going to do now then?"

"I don't know," she said crossing her arms. "What do you think?"

"Do what your heart tells you."

There was a beat before she snorted. "What?"

He laughed too, the smile spreading across his usually serious face as he shrugged. "I don't know. Isn't that the usual stupid advice people give each other?"

"Probably," she said. "The stupid advice stupid people give. Ok, so things didn't work the first time. We can try again." She dug around in her bag and pulled out a book. "This book is really good. It –"

Caleb snatched it out of her hands. "_Saving Your Marriage_ by Anna Marie Lou." This time he was the one to snort. "You're not married."

"Almost," she replied coldly. "Anyway, even though I don't believe in this stuff it's helpful. She knows a lot about marriages."

"Of course she does; she's been married four times." He stretched his arm out to throw it in the bin when she yanked it out of his grip and stuffed it back in her bag.

"Listen, I have another plan –"

"Which I don't want to hear. I'm tired," he said stopping and looking at her. "I'm tired of trying to save a relationship I have no idea why I'm in. I don't want to do this anymore."

"What do you want to do then?"

He didn't say anything for a while. "I just want to do whatever I want. I don't need people to tell me what to do." He stuffed his hands in pockets and turned away. A smaller hand curled around his wrist.

"Can I come?"

He stared at the eager blue eyes and nodded.


	5. Accused

**A/N:** I am SO SO SO SORRY to all of you for taking so long. My excuses this time: school started, i started at a new school so i was totally busy catching up on summer homework and making friends which is always hard, i couldn't think, i didn't get enough reviews (i'm only averaging 5 reviews a chapter) It would be greatly appreciated if perhaps a few more people could perhaps add a few more reviews as incentive. You know...anyway, this is my newest chapter - my apologies for taking a month. I was feeling really guilty each time i thought about it. So please enjoy this, and PLEASE review!!! Love you alll....

* * *

**Chapter 5: Accused**

They came out of the movie hall complex at two in the morning, laughing crazily and rubbing their tired, bloodshot eyes. Cornelia had suggested they go on a movie marathon, and they had started early in the morning and watched all they possibly could until the last showing for the evening, from romantic tragedies to the most bogus thrillers.

"That last one was bad," Cornelia said, yawning as she clutched Caleb's arm and struggled to walk straight.

"You chose it," he mumbled trying to stop his eyelids from drooping. Sitting on your butt and watching movies all day was exhausting. For Caleb anyway.

"Wanna carry me?" she said thickly and stumbling into the gutter. He pulled her closer to him, unconscious of the fact their fingers were intertwined. "I'm so t-t-tired." She yawned again.

He turned to look at her. Carry her?

"How?" he asked.

"Huh?" She looked up at him, her blue eyes struggling to focus.

"How…do you want me to…carry you?" he asked, color rising in his cheeks, suddenly striking Cornelia as the younger adolescent he once was and remembering he'd been just as awkward then. She put her hands on his shoulders and forced him down a little. Getting the idea, he allowed her to clamber on to his back and gripped her legs on either side of his sides. She gently locked her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder as he began walking.

"So," she started, her breath washing over his neck causing his skin to tingle.

"So?" If he was feeling weary about carrying her, he wasn't showing it. Nor did she feel guilty about making him haul her weight around when he was probably just as tired as she was. Gotta put those muscles to use _sometime_…

"So, how's life?" What else was one supposed to say in the (extremely) early hours of a Sunday morning.

"Great," he replied. She was surprised; she was expecting one of his usual bitter answers.

"That's nice," she said her voice quiet in his ear.

"Yeah…"

He concentrated hard on walking so as not to be distracted by her running her fingers through his hair or breathing on his neck or the fact that he couldn't get her off his brain. It was perfectly normal for him to be thinking about her – she was his friend, very beautiful…any guy would be thinking like him…and it didn't mean he was crushing on her…guys were allowed to have girl friends…even if they were former flames from like ten years ago.

"Your hair is real soft," she commented, letting it slide between her fingers again.

"Uh, thanks." He was glad she couldn't see his face; if it looked anything like it felt, he probably resembled a tomato.

"Smells nice too," she said breathing in, pressing her face against his hair. Caleb flushed even more, close contact with her causing him to falter momentarily. Ok, so maybe he had a _slight_ crush on her…nothing major. People probably had weird crushes on people all the time…even if they were dating someone else. The excuse sounded pathetic even inside his own head. Would he like it if Mandy was crushing on some other guy?

The self-questioning came to an end as he stopped outside her apartment building. He let her drop onto the ground where she almost collapsed on her weak legs and, gripping her arm tightly, lead her inside the well-lighted lobby. Deeming it unsafe to let her walk herself up, Caleb tried to drag her to the elevator. She staggered in an uncoordinated manner (wasn't she an ice skater? Caleb thought).

"Can you walk?" he asked impatiently as they stood there (or rather he stood holding her upright).

"What does it look like?" she managed to snap. At least her temper hadn't been hampered by her need to sleep, which, Caleb thought sarcastically, only made things better.

"Fine," he replied coolly. "Don't kick." Suddenly he grabbed her around the waist and flipped her onto his shoulder and began marching up the stairs to the third floor.

"What are you doing?" she gasped, her arms dangling by his back while he kept a hold of her legs. The blood rushing to her head woke her up completely.

"What does it look like?" he retorted, the sudden urge to laugh coming upon him. He half-jogged, half-walked up the stairs while she squirmed in his grip.

"This is _so_ not cool," she mumbled, her arms hanging awkwardly. He chuckled and let her down in front of her apartment door. She blinked and almost forgot to open her eyes again. Failing to stifle another yawn, she opened her bug and dug her key out.

"Wanna come in?" she asked unlocking the door and pushing it open to reveal a lighted living room.

He glanced at his watch. "Uh, you know what? Mandy's probably wondering where I am so…"

"Oh," she said feeling a little put out. "Right. I forgot." She looked back at him. "Goodnight then."

"Goodnight." He turned to leave when she called his name and he spun back around. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," she whispered before turning around gracefully and shutting the door behind her.

Caleb stared at the door, his cheeks burning before turning on heel, a slight bounce to his step as he walked back. Yup, life was _definitely_ great.

* * *

It had been a few weeks.

He watched the blonde hair fly behind her as she ran along the street. She reminded him so much of her. Somehow, he'd never figured her to be the running type though. Turning away from the scene he was left staring at the soft grey leather interior. Uncharacteristically he wanted to step out and delve into this life that the ordinary people lived. Although who would want to spend their time inside a shop that had been replicated a thousand times over stocked with useless merchandise was beyond him.

Glancing back at the other occupant of the car, he lowered his head and stared at the glint of his over shined shoes. Perhaps being up so high was not the nicest thing in the world. He snorted quietly to himself, earning a reproving glance from his fellow passenger. Since when did he entertain ridiculous notions such as that? Of course success was the most important creed in his life. He didn't know anything from it. He had worked hard, graduated from the best colleges, earned numerous awards and to top it all, CEO of his own company.

So why did he feel that something was amiss? He racked his brains, thinking of anything he might have forgotten. However, he couldn't recall a single thing that was on the day's agenda and no wonder – that was the job of the woman sitting beside him. It was probably written somewhere on a piece of paper in one of those neatly arranged folders laying on her lap what he was supposed to be doing, who he would be meeting, and where he was going. That left him nothing to else to ponder well…nothing. All his moves, all his decisions, all his thoughts were processed through some second person before put through for finalizing.

Sighing, he turned to his secretary.

"Kate?"

The woman jerked to life and turned to him, answering in her quiet yet professional voice. "Sir?"

"Give me your phone."

She hesitated. "My work phone, sir?"

"Yes." _How many phones does she _have_?_

"Sir, rest assured, if you need me to call anyone –"

"I just need a phone. Any phone."

"…Sir." She opened her plain black bag and drew out a pristine Blackberry. She handed it to him, her hand steady as it exchanged ownership.

Karan turned away from her, quickly accessing the contacts. He rolled the ball through the list of unfamiliar names but with whom he had probably had contact with in some form or the other. He stopped half way through the Cs and hit call, his eyes resting upon a sparkling add in the window of a tiny shop in which a stupid yet happy couple was entering.

* * *

Green eyes watched as the smiling blonde made her way to him.

"What 'cha thinking about?" asked Cornelia as she came up to him. There was a huge smile on her face and her cheeks were bright as she looked at him. The aura she was carrying around her was infectious; he found himself smiling for absolutely no reason as he replied.

"Not much," he said taking in her expression. "Anyway, what's got you so excited?"

"It's a nice day," she said tilting her head, her smile showing every one of those perfect white teeth.

Caleb drew his coat around him tighter and flipped the collar up to shield his neck. "Cornelia, it's freezing."

"Whatever," she said continuing down the road. He sighed and walked after her, his hands buried deep in his pockets.

She paused at the corner looking at the display in the window of a card shop. Her expression was thoughtful and she turned to Caleb.

"Come in here with me."

"…It's a card shop."

"I know." With that she took his hand and pulled him inside, a bell clanging somewhere within the depths of the crammed shop as they opened the door.

Caleb blinked as he stared at the shelves of cards for all occasions. Cornelia strode through the aisles, glancing left and right until she came to a stop at one section. She skimmed her eyes across the selections before coming to a rest at a gold printed card. She picked it up her hands trembling slightly as she examined the example print.

"What's that?" asked Caleb peering over her shoulder.

She held it up for him, a strange excitement bubbling in her eyes. He took it from her and read it.

It was a wedding card.

He felt like he was falling through the ground. Suddenly he didn't see Cornelia standing beside him anymore, watching him expectantly. Instead, he saw her draped in a stunning white gown hand in hand with a tall faceless man. _Happy_.

He shoved the card back at her, tense. "It's nice," he muttered feeling confused and angry.

She frowned, taking the card. "Caleb – "

"What are you going to write in it?" he asked mustering a smile back on his face. It was oddly straining on his cheek muscles.

She gave him a strange look but answered his question. "I thought I'd just keep it simple, write our names in it, and stuff. We haven't really chosen a date yet but I thought I'd –"

"Yeah? Cool," Caleb replied distractedly. This place was suffocating, with its cheerful cards and brightly colored envelopes.

" – maybe in gold writing, it is my favorite color…"

"Cornelia!" Caleb cut her off. "I – I really –" he took a deep breath and changed his mind halfway. "I really should be going. Sorry."

"O…k…" she said watching him disappear out the door.

* * *

Cornelia entered her apartment and switched on the lights. She picked up her mail off the floor and headed to her cluttered dining table where she sat down and began ripping open envelopes. Something was gnawing at her from the inside and she couldn't truly concentrate on anything lately. As for _why_ it was bothering her so much she had no idea. _What_ was bothering, her she knew exactly.

It had been two days since she'd seen Caleb and she could feel the dregs of her previously boring life already creeping up on her. Somehow and somewhere along the way she had become so used to seeing Caleb on a daily basis she had completely forgotten that she was not a fourteen year old girl anymore and led a very different life. However, she did enjoy his company and sometimes felt a little giddy after spending time with him. Twice she'd called him and although he sounded normal enough there was an undercurrent to his tone she couldn't quite understand.

Caleb was pushed from her mind as she opened one envelope. She smiled, holding up the example copy of the wedding card she'd chosen with the names and venue on it. She was definitely choosing this one.

Someone knocked on the door.

"It's open," she said glancing at the clock. It was 9 p.m. Who did she know who called on her this late at night?

The visitor pushed open the door and Karan stepped out from behind it.

Cornelia stared for a minute. "Karan – wha-what are you doing _here_?" She stood up and walked over to him slowly wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head against his chest.

"Cornelia…"

"I have something to show you," she said pulling him back to the table where she'd left the gold card.

"Wait. I have to talk to you."

She paused and looked back at him, her smile fading. Since when did _he_ want to talk? His expression was impassive and Cornelia had a sudden foreboding feeling.

"I called you a few times," he started, his dark eyes surveying hers.

"Oh." Cornelia couldn't remember her phone ringing or even using her phone the past few days. She'd called Caleb with her home phone…

"So I was…wondering….how you were?"

"I'm good," she replied slowly wondering where this was going. "You?"

"I'm fine." He straightened his jacket a little looking uncomfortable. "Cornelia, listen. Is there something going on with you?"

"What?" said Cornelia surprised. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know I'm busy with work and I don't see you very often…" he trailed off tracing a pattern on her hand which he still held. "So I was wondering maybe you'd…moved on."

"Moved on?" she repeated blankly. It felt like something was closing around her fast.

"Maybe you found…someone else."

The words rang through the thick air, strangely loud.

Cornelia couldn't say anything for a while. "You think…I've _found_ someone else? You think I'm…cheating on you?"

Karan looked away, his eyes tight.

"Oh." Cornelia took in a breath, struggling to keep it even. "Ok." Her hand gently slipped out of his fingers and she gripped the side of her skirt with it. She too glanced away. "You're wrong."

"Cornelia –"

"I think you should leave," she said quietly her back to him. She blinked rapidly to stop the tears that were building up in her eyes from spilling over.

She heard him sigh and the tread of his quiet footsteps become distant followed by the sound of the door shutting.

A hint of gold caught her eye. She reached over and picked up the wedding card lying on the table. She held it up and stared at it briefly before tearing it into pieces and flinging them in the air.

* * *

So was that ok? Perhaps worth a lot of reviews good or bad. Seriously, just review!!! One more thing. I'm changing the title of this story 'cause the current one is blunt and kinda crude.


	6. Frustrated

**A/N:** No comment on the lateness. I started writing another story and I was also getting kinda annoyed with this one...so much drama. Jeez! That's also stupid because I'm writing it. Anyway, its up (Finally) i had like 5 papers due ok, so bite me!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Frustrated**

Caleb stared at the papers littering his desk not seeing the small print. When he first met Cornelia, he wasn't into her. Will was the one he'd first met. She was sharp-tongued and annoying but with an odd sort of beauty around her. Somehow she stood out from the rest of her friends. But as he spent more time with them he realized they were all different from each other. Will, he realized, was not his type. She was opinionated yet shy. He felt like an older brother with a younger sister he felt protective of.

Hay Lin was super sweet. She stood out even more than any of them did. He admired her because she didn't care what anyone thought although her kooky sense of style was…questionable. And her constant attempts to turn him into a male model were irksome. No one needed _that_ many clothes.

Taranee, he was never close with. She was quiet yet had an air about her that made him feel a little uncomfortable sometimes, like she knew something more than she let on. She was much nicer than the rest usually and did not seek a fight out with him like Irma.

Irma. Now that was one girl Caleb was surprised didn't have boys flocking around her. Even Caleb felt he could have fallen for her. She was good-looking, funny, and her blue eyes were even prettier than Cornelia's. But Caleb couldn't feel the attraction.

_Cornelia_…He sighed and tried to push her from his brain. Maybe once but not anymore.

He leaned back in his chair and glared at the blank wall. Why _was_ life so bloody _hard_?

Deciding on a distraction on from his thoughts, he picked up another document and picked up his pen, jamming the back of it harder than necessary on his desk. The tip of it poised over the paper as he racked his brains, trying to think, before he flung the pen against the wall and let it bounce to the floor.

He stared at it as it lay uselessly on the floor before he sighed and rolled his chair to pick it up.

* * *

Will Vandom listened patiently as Cornelia ranted and raved. The blonde didn't cry often and she wasn't crying now, bypassing the tears for anger.

"I can't believe him!" she said again. Will nodded wordlessly, stirring her drink with her straw. She hadn't yet had to say anything except "Uh huh", "Yeah" and "Absolutely".

"Do I seem like the kind of girl who isn't satisfied with just _one_ guy that I have to go after another one, an ex-boyfriend at that? I mean, it'd be his fault if I did anyway. He's never around and what, does he just expect me to hang around waiting for him? We're getting married soon and I've seen him like twice this past month. I deserve better treatment and if I find a guy willing to give me that can he honestly blame me? But to think I'm actually _cheating_ on him! I don't believe it!"

"Then _why_ are you marrying him?" asked Will impatiently pushing her glass away from her. She had had enough of hearing this. It was always about what Karan was doing wrong. In Will's opinion (which she didn't tend to voice often) Cornelia's talent at pointing out the bad things was surpassing her ability to keep a steady relationship.

Cornelia opened her mouth for a second, looking affronted. Then she shut it and her face dropped slightly. Will almost felt bad that all the fight had gone out of her.

"I love him."

Will looked up. "What?"

"I love him," she repeated. "That's why I'm marrying him." She closed her eyes.

She was surprised to find bright green eyes swimming in her vision instead.

* * *

Cornelia crossed her arms over her chest as she wandered closer to the pool, looking closely at the pool chairs hoping to quickly find that stupid silver bracelet Irma's boyfriend of the month had given her. It's not like she had anything better to do than look for her friends' lost items that obviously weren't important enough for them to come look for themselves. Muttering angrily under her breath, she shivered in the cool air wondering what Irma had been doing in the pool in this temperature. It was freezing.

A flash caught her eye and she hurried over to the edge of the pool, gently slowly down as she trod through puddles left behind. It was the deep end after all.

Gratefully, she picked up the pretty jewelry and turned to leave.

"Hey," she called out in surprise, a smile breaking across her face. "I haven't seen you in ages. How've you been?"

Caleb walked towards her, a grin forming on his own face though his eyes remained guarded. He was still in his work clothes, his tie fluttering in the cool breeze.

"Hey," he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for this," said Cornelia, holding up the bracelet.

"Oh." He eyed it carefully as it glittered in the dull light. "Karan buy it for you?" There was a slight undertone to his voice which he determinedly kept light.

"No," Cornelia frowned ignoring the knot twisting in her stomach. Anger? "It's Irma's. She asked me to look for it." Suddenly, she wasn't feeling so happy to see him.

He flushed a little, embarrassed by his comment and he ruffled his hair nervously. "So…"

"What are you doing here?" she asked her tone a little frosty.

"Uh, I was looking for you," he said avoiding her eye. He coughed. "Actually I was at Matt's and I saw you from there…" he waved his arm up at the tall building. "You called a few times and I felt bad that we hadn't…talked in a while."

She smiled, letting her irritation seep away. "Right. Ok, I'm cold; let's go up to my apartment."

"Sure," he replied turning. This was too good an opportunity to miss.

"Caleb?" she said batting her eyelashes innocently as he turned back around.

"Yeah?" He looked bewildered as she beckoned him closer. He took a step forward.

She raised her head a little, looking him straight in the eye, a smirk growing on her face. "Hope you're not feeling too cold?"

"No…Aargh!" he yelled out as she gave him a shove and he toppled fully-clothed into the pool.

"Haha!" Cornelia doubled over laughing, as he resurfaced, his hair splayed all over his face. His shoes weighed him down as he trod water and his clothes billowed out.

"Not funny," he snapped. The corners of his lips twitched as he watched her kneel by the edge.

"Yeah, you're right," she answered, controlling her mirth briefly. "It was freaking hilarious." She began laughing again. He swam over to the edge and flicked water at her.

"Ew," she exclaimed slapping his hand away, standing to back away.

"Know what else is funny," he said reaching out.

"Don't –" He grabbed her ankle as she tried to run and yanked her backwards into the water.

She screamed as the water shocked her and she kicked wildly, water pouring into her open mouth. Floundering, she struggled to find something to hold on and got a hold of his arm, pulling herself up to the surface, gasping.

She clutched him rigidly, spitting out the chlorinated water, whimpering.

"Relax," he drawled letting go of her arms. "You're not going to drown. And the water's warm."

Realizing that she was seriously overreacting, she let her grip on him lessen a fraction. His arms circled her waist securely and as she pushed her wet hair out of the way, she saw they were much closer than she thought. Her breath froze in her throat as she gazed at him, his eyes boring into hers.

He stared at her, feeling this unexplainable pull towards her, to lean closer. Without blinking she stretched out trembling fingers and brushed strands of his dark hair out of his eyes. Her touch was soothing and he craved more as she drew back.

"I…" she began, her breath washing over his face as she spoke, closing distance between them.

He pulled back immediately and kicked out wildly to keep them afloat. She blinked.

"Maybe we should get out," he muttered taking her to edge of the pool and lifting her to sit on the side before heaving himself out. Wrenching off his waterlogged black shoes he tipped water out of them before tossing them aside. He ripped his tie off followed by his shirt.

_Oh no…_ Cornelia thought to herself as she watched the muscles rip out of his stomach, glistening with water. _Look away, look away, look away!_

"You ok?" he asked as she unwillingly turned to look at him.

"Uh, yeah," she mumbled distractedly. "Do you wanna go to my apartment?" Mentally she hit herself as she realized how that sounded. "I mean, to dry off…or whatever."

"Sure, thanks." He was about to walk away when he turned back to her. "You sure you're ok? You look kinda red…"

"I'm absolutely fine," she said stalking past him.

"O…k…" he said following her.

--

Once Caleb was completely dry, dressed and no longer smelled of chlorine Cornelia handed him a hot cup of coffee as they both sat on the couch.

"Whose are these anyway?" he asked pulling at the sleeve of the Nike shirt she'd given him.

"No ones," she replied sipping from her cup. "I just bought them. I was going to give them…well, you can keep them."

"Uh, thanks." They sat in silence for a while before Cornelia put her cup down and looked at him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think there's only one person out there for everyone, Caleb?"

He took an unnecessarily large gulp and choked. "What?"

She just looked at him, waiting.

"I…don't know," he said uncomfortably. Why did girls ask such complicated questions? "I haven't really thought about it."

"So, you've only ever thought about Mandy as being the only woman for you?" she pressed.

He frowned. "No," he admitted quietly. He looked away. "I mean, she might be the only woman right now but it might not work out in the future…" He trailed off awkwardly. "So, what have you been up to lately?" he asked lamely.

Her unfocused eyes were watching him before she jerked back to life. "Not much," she replied with a sigh. Suddenly her eyes lit up. "Wait here. I've had another save-my-relationship idea."

"I'm leaving then," he announced standing up. She pushed him back down and pointed her finger at him, her inch long nail much too close to his eye balls.

"You're not going anywhere," she told him before disappearing into her room. He tapped his foot as he waited. The sound of her feet on the carpet announced her arrival and she sat down on the couch heavily, waving two cards in his face.

"What?" he asked glaring at the gold lettering. She held up two pens. "No," he said getting up again. "No, you do it – oof!" She shoved him back down again and tossed a card and pen at him.

He glanced at the cover, reading the _Happy Anniversary _on the front before flipping it open and reading the sappy greeting inside. His pen hovered over the card unsure of what to write. What were his feelings for Mandy? He glanced at Cornelia who was peeking at his card to see what he'd written. She looked at him guiltily when he raised his eyebrows. Both stared at the other before simultaneously shrugging and putting the cards down. They were never picked up again.

* * *

"Wow, it's such a nice place." She smiled at him, linking her fingers through his. He grinned back, glad she was happy. She really was beautiful. And amazing.

He signaled the waiter over and had the man pour two glasses of champagne out. Then he raised his glass to hers and took a sip. Then he looked over the rim and choked.

"Caleb!" said Mandy startled reaching over and touching his shoulder. "Are you ok?"

"F-fine," he coughed, his gaze unwillingly catching the blonde's eye as she walked past with a distinguished looking man. His attention was completely diverted from his girlfriend as he watched her sit down at a table on the other side of the room. She tried not to look at him as she unwisely took the seat where she would be able to see him perfectly.

His mood completely ruined, he looked back at Mandy no longer smiling. This was supposed to be the night to mend things, to get them back on the 'happy' track. Coincidentally, both Caleb and Cornelia had anniversaries on the same day and coincidentally both were celebrating at the same restaurant.

Karan looked at Cornelia's slightly distracted face and reached over to touch her hands. After a grueling lecture by his _secretary_ he was determined to reconcile with her.

"Cornelia, I just wanted to say…I'm sorry for the way I reacted the other day."

She started to say something before he cut her off. "No, it was inexcusable. And I completely understand if you don't want to…" he coughed, unable to articulate his feelings. "I regret everything. And I want to start afresh with you…if you're willing."

She gaped at him before her face broke into a smile. "I'd be glad to, Karan." Her fingers curled into his and his usually serious face smiled, the man she had chosen to marry shining through the businessman mask for the first time.

"So how's work?" she asked leaning her chin on her hands.

"It's fine. Busy but our company is progressing rapidly…" his voice faded into the noise of the restaurant as Cornelia's eyes unconsciously trailed to meet green ones. The couple was toasting something but she saw as he raised his glass, his head inclined towards her slightly. She gave him the tiniest of smiles before looking back to Karan.

"What?" she said realizing she'd missed something.

"I said I have a business trip soon which will be in month or two and then we can have the wedding. What do you think?"

She glanced back at where Caleb and Mandy were sitting before meeting Karan's dark eyes again. "That's great."

--

"So, you know that trip I went for a while ago," said Mandy as she allowed Caleb to pull her jacket off and hang it up for her.

"Yeah…"

"Well, they offered me a job in Paris!"

Caleb paused in his movements and stared at her, suddenly feeling oddly suffocated.

"A job?" he heard his voice say. "In Paris?"

"I know," she gushed, oblivious to him. "They were going to give me an apartment and their contract signing amount alone is –"

"Well, that's fantastic," Caleb cut across shrugging out of his own coat. "So, you decided, without asking me, that you were going to move? Were you going to tell me anytime or am I supposed to be smart enough to guess?" An unexplainable rage was overcoming him, drowning out tonight's ecstasy. "Well, please, go ahead – don't let me stand in your way of success. 'Cause that's what's important to you, right Mandy?"

She turned to look at him incredulously. "I didn't take the job."

Silence fell over them for a few seconds. Then Caleb stepped up to her. "Then why bother telling me? Showing off your magnanimity?"

"I wasn't showing off _anything_! I was only thinking about _you_!"

"Well, I'm honored," he said sarcastically balling his hands. "You have time to spare to _think_ about me! Well, that solves everything!"

"Yes, Caleb," she told him. "I know I don't spend time with you…because I work very hard. No one asks men when they're busy. So why are you asking me?"

He glared at her and turned away. She continued to speak behind him.

"You're so angry, Caleb, and I don't know what angers you more. My success…or your failure."

"My failure at what?" he snapped turning back around.

"Everything, Caleb. Tell me, have you ever achieved anything you wanted to? What do you do? Go to work, make money and come back home. Have you ever done anything, been devoted to anything you thought was worthwhile?" Her voice was beginning to quiver but she controlled it.

He gave her a bittersweet smile. "It's true, Mandy. I'm a failure. But you know what's an even bigger failure in this house? This relationship…our relationship. So, thank you, Mandy, for letting me stay in your house. I wish you all the success in the world." He took his coat off the hook and slung it across his shoulders as he walked out the door, leaving her staring after him.

_They say time heals all wounds…but in some relationships, they only get deeper with time…_

_

* * *

Ok, i wasn't entirely pleased with this chapter...they're mismatched pieces of randomness that i cobbled together. But please review anyway! i only got like 4 last time..._


	7. Keep Dreaming

**A/N: **So, I'm back...(laughs nervously) ok, i'm not going to even _bother_ trying to apologize because I know I have taken forever to update and its short and crap and if you haven't figured out already I am quickly losing interest in W.I.T.C.H. Any of you who are Avatar: The Last Airbender fans are welcome to read my avatar fic which I am by far more into but I didn't want to let you guys down (plus I know what its like to read a story that isn't finished) so I'm trying really hard to finish. This chapter is kinda more of filler than actual plot relevance but it should have progressed further by next chapter. Sorry! and thank you for staying with me.

**Chapter 7:** Keep Dreaming

Professor Collins drummed his fingers on the table as he glared at her intently.

_Knock, knock, knock_.

She winced as the sound was grounded into her head and she fought the urge to reach out and slap his fingers, trying to think of an excuse at the same time. They had been studying the Crusades and her paper…she'd definitely written the paper and then…she frowned, remembering Lillian complaining about not having paper to draw on…but then she saw her sitting at the table drawing on something later…oh no…

_Knock, knock, knock_.

The fingers continued their beat against the wooden desk, irritatingly loud. She opened her mouth to tell him his sister had taken it but no sound came out of her mouth. And the drumming got louder and louder.

_Knock, knock, knock_.

"Stop it!" she screamed slapping her hand at his fingers. Her hand hit something soft causing her to bounce and she sat up immediately, gasping.

"Stupid dream," she muttered pushing her hair off her face. However, the knocking continued. She glanced at her clock as she put her feet on the ground. Midnight. Obviously someone wanted their ass kicked tonight.

Cornelia padded her way through the living room and pulled open the door.

"Caleb!" she yelped seeing him standing there. He shivered in his coat as he stepped inside the warm apartment, his nose pink. He was still wearing his dinner jacket and dress pants, although the top few buttons on his shirt were undone. "What are you doing here?" she said shutting the door.

"I think I just broke up with Mandy," he said kicking off his shoes and neatly arranging them beside the door. "So I need a place to stay." He began making his way to her room.

Cornelia felt an odd surge of happiness and her stomach did a back-flip as she tried to look sympathetic, following him.

"Poor baby," she said, the words coming up instinctively as he sat on the edge of her bed, pulling his jacket off and tossing it on the back of her dressing table chair. She sat beside him and patted his shoulder. "I mean, go for a girl like Mandy and that's what's going to happen."

He nodded his head vaguely, undoing the buttons on the sleeves of his shirt. He leaned back on one of the pillows and closed his eyes.

"Hey!" she exclaimed punching his leg and wincing as it hit muscle. "Where am I going to sleep?"

He rolled over to one side, patting the empty space next to him. She bit her lip, deliberating. They would be just sharing a bed. A double bed. Designed for couples. Which she was…only with a different man. Hesitantly, she crawled next to him, and being careful not to accidentally brush up against him, pulled the blankets up to her chin. She was completely aware of the body lying beside her as she lay there as stiff as a board. Her shoulders tensed as she felt his hand touch her arm.

"Good night," he murmured the bed shifting as he turned the opposite direction. She relaxed a little; Caleb wasn't the type to try anything.

"Good night," she whispered back before closing her eyes and falling into the best sleep she'd had in a long time.

When she woke up the next morning lying on the opposite side of the bed she'd fallen asleep on, he was gone. She sat up slowly pushing the hair away from her face. There was a note lying on the pillow.

_Thank you_.

--

"Have you ever slept with a guy?"

The question flew out of her mouth before she realized what she was saying. Irma looked away from where she was giving the cute waiter rather flirtatious looks which he was returning. Already she had three phone numbers crunched in her hand and Cornelia guessed she was angling for a fourth. Surprisingly, this was one activity she missed doing when she was single. Somehow being engaged to an almost non-existent being didn't seem to be as entertaining as the lifestyle Irma led. The attention, the new 'friends' were no longer part of her routine. And Irma seemed to be throwing that back in her face.

"A couple of times. Why?"

"No, I mean like, slept _next_ to guy." Already she was regretting even speaking.

Irma frowned as if trying to remember. "No, not really. If I slept with a guy it means –"

"I know what it means," Cornelia snapped impatiently.

"What's the matter, Corny? Karan not –"

"Finish that sentence and you enter a world of pain!" she cut across coolly. Irma laughed nervously.

"For some reason I'm having a strange flashback involving a chocolate croissant."

Cornelia shrugged and scooped another spoonful of ice cream and put it in her mouth.

"Ok, so the guy," said Irma, now serious. "Who did you sleep _next to_?"

"Does it matter who?" replied the blonde. "I mean, I slept next to _a_ guy."

"Aren't you engaged?" said Irma thoughtfully.

"Which is exactly the basis of my problem," she retorted. Why didn't she go to Taranee instead? Someone with common sense.

Irma frowned, her lower lip jutting out. "Well, if it was a friendly thing, like absolutely _nothing_ happened –"

"Nothing did happen," said Cornelia quickly.

"Then I guess it's ok. I mean, I wouldn't mention it to Karan but I don't think you were doing anything wrong," Irma finished.

Cornelia felt relieved, although the tiniest hint of guilt curled in her stomach. "I only have one bed at my place so…" she said as an attempt to justify herself.

"What about the couch?" said Irma, shooting down the excuse.

Cornelia mentally groaned. She had been counting on Irma not to be sharp.

"Who was it, anyway?" said Irma, scraping the bottom of her bowl. "Anyone I know?"

"No." Maybe she said that a little too quickly…

Someone tapped on the window. Cornelia looked up and tried to ignore the racing of her heart as Caleb and Matt waved from outside the window. Irma glanced sideways at her.

"Obvious much?" she said scornfully. Cornelia's blue eyes snapped back to her.

"What?"

"It's Caleb, isn't it?"

The blonde's shoulders slumped. "How did –?"

"Oh please. Everyone can see the sparks flying between you two."

"Sparks?"

"You guys are _totally_ into each other."

Which was something an engaged woman did _not_ want to hear three months before her wedding.

* * *

Yet she still had the shame to still meet him after his breakup.

"Something to drink?" he asked, leaning his elbows on her kitchen counter top. "Coke?"

"I don't drink soda," she said tossing her magazine aside.

Caleb raised his eyebrows at her as he leaned over and yanked open the fridge. The whole door side was loaded with cans of Diet Coke.

"Liar," he said simply, kicking it shut.

She flushed with embarrassment. "Ok, so I cheat every once in awhile."

He straightened up, a can in his hand. "What?"

Cornelia winced at her choice of words. "I mean, I don't have a clean record with soda, ok?" She didn't look at him as she picked up the discarded magazine and flipping through it before tossing it aside again.

He cracked open the can and took a long sip before he spoke carefully.

"Mandy called me today," he said setting the drink down. Cornelia turned to look at him.

"What?"

"She said the usual, 'I'm sorry, we're both confused, and we should spend some time apart but I still love you' and stuff."

"Uh huh," said Cornelia staring steadfastly at a point above his shoulder. Her knuckles on the hand curled around the rolled up magazine were turning white.

"She left for Paris today and said we'd talk when she got back."

"She's gone?" said Cornelia hoping she didn't sound unnaturally cheerful. She stared at the glittering diamond on her left hand to remind herself of her responsibilities.

"Yeah, so I'll have the apartment to myself for once." Was he deliberately advertising that fact for her?

"Cool," she mumbled giving up trying to look uninterested.

He gave her a concerned look. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled throwing herself back on the couch. "I'm just fine."

* * *

Cornelia swung higher and higher on the swing, her hair flying around her face every time she came back down. Unexpectedly she felt a pair of strong arms pushing her and making her go even faster.

"Thought I'd find you here," said an amused voice.

She looked around and met Caleb's laughing eyes as he pushed her.

"Hey, how'd you find me?"

He shrugged. "You seem to like the park a lot so I figured you'd be here…"

"Were you looking for me?" asked Cornelia curiously.

"No!" he said quickly. Cornelia smiled even though he couldn't see it. Out of the corner of her eye, she watched him walk over and sit on the swing next to hers, one leg over each side, holding the left chain in both hands.

"So, what brings you out here on a day like this?" he asked casually.

"I got burnt off by Karan," she replied without hesitating. She was beginning to feel she could tell him everything.

"Oh?" his tone was still casual but she knew he was concerned. She slowed her swinging and slowly swung back and forth at his level.

"Doesn't matter," she said giving him a wide smile. His eyes flickered but he smiled back.

"When's that business trip of his?" he asked suddenly, his shoes scrabbling at the woodchips on the ground.

Cornelia blinked. "Uh, two days, why?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering." Silence fell between them again but neither felt awkward, both lost in their thoughts.

They glanced back at the other and caught themselves staring at each other. Both kept staring until they felt droplets of rain falling on them.

"My hair!" Cornelia moaned jumping off the swing. Caleb laughed and grabbed her hand as they ran to find cover under a large tree.

"Typical you," he told her panting slightly. "First worry about the hair. Then your clothes. _Then_ the fact you're actually wet and might catch a cold."

She put her hands on her hips. "So?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're crazy, you know that?"

"_You're_ the one that's crazy…about me!"

He raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"You still haven't let go of my hand," she teased. Caleb quickly let go and held his hands up as if surrendering.

"Ok, now what?" she asked staring into the rain which was now pouring heavily.

"I guess we could go to my car," he said shrugging. "But you'd better be quick 'cause I don't want my leather interior soaking wet, kay?"

"Yeah, whatever. Where's your car?"

"He scratched his head sheepishly. "Uh, two streets away."

She scowled before smoothing her face. "Fine! Guess I'll just have to deal with it." She cautiously stepped out into the wet before sprinting for the park entrance. Caleb took off after her laughing as he watched her hold her hands over her hair, catching up to her easily. He grabbed her hands and yanked them away from her head.

"Hey!" she squealed as she tried to pull her hands out of his grip.

"What? Don't like the rain?" he teased, his hair black with rain plastering to his forehead as he spun her around. His green eyes gleamed out of his pale face as he jumped about in the puddles splashing her legs.

"Caleb, stop it!" she whined unable to stop herself smiling. This was _kinda_ fun…

He jumped extra high and the water flew up far above the ground, splashing Cornelia's already wet skirt. He doubled up laughing at her expression before he looked up in time to see her hop into the puddle in front of him. His smile disappeared as he received a face full of water.

"That's it!" he said faking his anger. Cornelia giggled and took off up the street as he raced behind her sending water flying everywhere.

She paused at the lights, which gave Caleb enough time to leap into a nearby puddle and splash her. The blonde in turn kicked the water at him with her boot. The driver of a passing car gave them a strange look causing them to dissolve into fits of childish laughter.

"C'mon," Caleb said pulling her across the road as the lights turned green. He quickly unlocked the car and held the door open for her.

"Wow, I'm wet!" Cornelia said as he sat down in the driver's seat.

"Well what do you expect?" he said starting the car. "We were running through the rain and jumping in puddles so naturally we'd be warm and dry, right?"

She didn't answer, leaning her back against the window so she could look at him.

"What?" he asked glancing at her as he turned the heater up.

"Nothing," she shrugged looking away.

"Tell me," he said.

"Can I…I mean, never mind," she said quickly.

"Cornelia."

The blonde turned away from the fogged up window and met his gaze as he looked up from the road to meet her eyes. She didn't say anything but shifted closer, a bit of a grin on her face. Caleb concentrated on the road as he felt her examine him closely.

"You're pretty," she told him finally.

There was a loud screech as Caleb slammed on the brakes causing both to fly forward then back sharply.

"Totally unnecessary," Cornelia sniffed.

"You think…" Caleb began, a muscle twitching in his face, "I'm _pretty_? What would that make you? Ruggedly handsome?"

She raised her eyebrows, mischievous smirk playing across her mouth. "You think you're ruggedly handsome?"

"Aren't I?"

She didn't answer, casting him a sideways glance as he pulled up outside her apartment. "Aren't you going to come in?" she asked, looking (maybe it was his imagination) hopeful.

"I've gotta get some dry clothes," he said indicating his wet shirt and jeans.

She pouted daring him to defy her.

He sighed. "Ok, I'll change and come back."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

--

Cornelia wrapped her white fluffy robe around herself as she stepped out of the steamy bathroom. At least now she was warm. She smiled to herself as she relieved the memories of her and Caleb jumping and running and dancing through the rain. She couldn't remember the last time she'd enjoyed herself so much. Karan was never there to do things like that with…and Caleb's hair was so soft…his eyes so bright…his lips so inviting…Cornelia froze.

"Caleb!" She had been thinking about him and there he was. Coincidental much?

He smirked leaning against the doorframe. "Well, hi to you too."

She flushed red and tightened the belt around herself, much too aware of her bare legs exposed. "H-how did you get in?"

Caleb shut the door and sprawled himself on the couch, balancing his feet on the opposite end. "You shouldn't leave the door unlocked while you're in the bathroom. Someone might come in and rape you in the shower."

She snorted. "Like?" she quizzed leaning against the back of the couch so he could only see her top half covered by the robe. "Anyway, what if they did? What would _you_ do?"

"I'd be the one saving you," he told her, crossing his arms behind his head as he leaned on the arm of the couch. "See, you'd yell for help and then I would kick the door down and bash the guy up and the world is saved! And then the handsome savior would be rewarded with a magical kiss!"

"And turn into a frog!" Cornelia said mussing his hair playfully. "In your dreams, Mr. Brave Hero."

"Hey, I'm not gonna waste my time playing the hero for you if you can't appreciate it, ok?"

"Whatever Caleb." She looked down at him and made sure he could see her rolling her eyes. She stopped midway a sudden thought striking her. "Caleb?"

"What?"

"Could you do me a favor? Since, Karan's gonna be outta town and all?"

He looked at her curiously. "Depends on what it is…"

She smiled. "Don't worry. Just something I've had planned for a really long time…"

* * *

Crap, I know. Please review anyway.


End file.
